


In Which Nerdy Muggle Kitty Plays Sports

by HouseElfWobbly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Muggle Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfWobbly/pseuds/HouseElfWobbly
Summary: Minerva sprains her wrist playing Muggle Quidditch, but luckily, Rolanda is there to comfort her.A short thing in response to the prompt "Cuddling for Comfort" in /write_now on Imzy.





	

“Muggle Quidditch!”

Rolanda’s voice cracked slightly from amusement. It was all too adorable. Minnie was the sweetest nerd she had ever met, and had now gotten herself injured while running around with a non-flying broomstick between her legs, trying furiously to pull a yellow sock from someone’s pants. It was too perfect, now that Rolanda had moved past the moment of worry when she had watched her girlfriend fall.

Minerva made that face that she made when she wanted to protest, but really didn’t object to Rolanda’s admiring mockery enough. “Oh, come on”, Rolanda wrapped her arms around Minerva and, after Minerva had snuggled up to her, pulled her down with her to the mattress that was currently their shared bed. “It was the best thing to see you all excited for that game. And I’m really proud of you. You almost caught the snitch!”

“Yes, I almost did! Except I missed, and I crashed myself into the ground for nothing!” The exasperation in Minerva’s voice made Rolanda feel sorry, but also very fuzzy inside, and she buried her face in Minnie’s hair that was still messed up from the game, giggling quietly.

Rolanda traced Minerva’s arm all the way down to the ice pack that Minnie had again arranged on her bandaged wrist, letting her own hand rest on top of it. “Is it bad?”, she asked, shifting her body slightly to align it more seamlessly to Minerva’s. Minerva sighed.

“It’s fine,” she said, her voice full of melodramatic defeat. She cuddled back against her girlfriend’s soft, warm body, and took Rolanda’s hand into hers to spread the fingers more evenly around her sore wrist, moving the ice pack to the side. “It does hurt, but I really like it when you hold me like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Muggle Quidditch is totally a thing and you might want to check it out if you haven't! It has cool nonbinary-inclusive gender rules, too.


End file.
